wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Esteban Colberto
You've got Mail! If you sent me email to EstebanColberto@wikiality.com, leave your sig below: *Talk Archive '06 *Talk Archive January '07 *Talk Archive February '07 __TOC__ TALK TO ME Colbert Nation We have a lot of mods from the colboards, I am not sure who is who, have you asked Hobobob? There was another guy on, Steve Stevic who I think is from the boards, but Hobobob would know for sure.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamia! I do not believe this page should be condiered a word; it is more than that and should be considered for featured status as a full article and that User:OHeL should get credit for it since he is clearly doing the majority of the work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:05, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, as long as people know User:OHeL is doing the work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:11, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Exfoliation Would you mind if I gave this piece a little massage (I guess a gentle facial would be a better metaphor)? I find it hard to offer "advice" sometimes, but I could work on it a bit if that was okay with you. In exchange, if you felt like helping me get The American Family moving again, that would be awesome. If you don't, that's fine, too. A "no" to both is also fine, of course! I'm just better at collaboration than at writing by myself. Let me know.--thisniss 14:26, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Jerri head saved under the very creative title: Image:Jerrihead1.jpg.--thisniss 02:08, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Book Review Not sure which page you mean...plus, I trust however you admins do pages, I just offer suggestions on how to adjust them...lol...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:42, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I think Thisniss was doing that one, I tried movie reviews and it fell like W's approval ratings!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Norrisisms Game Yeah, actually, you should have a "gamekeeper" tag on your userpage...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :I made the DeNorris Club a subcategory of the Truthiness Protectors (since it is). But, you may change it of course.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Also created a new tag Template:norrisrep--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:51, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Pretty cool, thanks! Although it pains me to even to see his face. Can we bloody it up a bit? --MC Esteban 16:32, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::It looks good at the top of the pages, though (as a warning not to Norris them up again). Also, this message is partly an excuse to test the "New Messages" change. But I did also wanted to commend the recent Surge in the War on Norris! lol --thisniss 16:47, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, if not a Norris pic, how about some sort of Stephen pic?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm kind of divided about it. I like the image, but in a way are we Norrising up the tubes more by placing his face at the top of pages (even crossed out)? Maybe go with the Truth fist? --MC Esteban 17:13, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Not to butt in again, but I think MC EC has got a point about re-Norrising in the de-Norrising. I like the size of the current version for a top of the page warning, but maybe we could also do something just slightly bigger at the bottom of the page and use the image of Stephen with the all-Norris Dead To Me board?--thisniss 17:23, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, no norris, truth fist instead, btw, I do like the truthfist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm seriously considering making T-Shirts, lol. --MC Esteban 17:33, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Games All games have the "WAgame" tag, which puts them in their own category, Category:Game-like Activity.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:50, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Political Parties I know you are swamped, but I just remembered this and wanted to ask before forgetting again: Blue Dog -- do you feel this should be its own political party? (WatchTV asked, and I felt it could go either way, so we're soliciting opinions on the article's talk page). If so, would you be willing to make one of your great party logos for it? There is obviously no urgency with either part of this - it's not like the Blue Dogs are likely to accomplish anything of interest any time soon. (snark, couldn't resist)--thisniss 15:17, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :No, I noticed that it was "missing" this morning, too. You can click the "Upload file" in the side bar, go there through "Special Pages," or just go here: . Thanks for the Blue Dog help. No rush - I don't think anyone will be working on it for a while. My new project is St. Stephen, which started as a Hungaria connection but now is clearly in need of great glorification.--thisniss 15:44, 22 March 2007 (UTC) The MeTube rocks!--thisniss 01:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :apropos of earlier email: since I just posted this on the Danny Bonaduce page, here is a link to America's Most Suspicious, another piece of early Bob Odenkirk brilliance.--thisniss 04:56, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::There's also a great one called "Information 411," but I couldn't find it. Here's Manson. There are places in the series where Bob just plays Manson as a sort of "advice columnist" - he's just on fire in this role. The series is uneven, but there are a few gems.--thisniss 02:58, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Things Messing Up This may have to do with the upgrade, my firefox is working fine on PC, my firefox and safari on my MAC are working fine...don't care if IE works...lol...let me check something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree about IE - none of our stuff ever looks quite right there, and I've long since given up worrying about it much. I regularly work at about 6 different compys (sometimes within the space of a day). If I looked at IE on all of them, our pages would look different on each depending on screen size, resolution, barometric pressure, planetary tilt, who knows??? Not true w/ other browsers. IE sucks. We just have to expect it, I expect. lol.--thisniss 15:17, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Better Knower Dear MC Esteban (I love saying that almost as much as you!); I would like to recommend awarding User:GlennBecksATool with two templates: # a Better-Knower ("WAbk") template # a Stephenographer ("WASS") template :Oh Wisest and Most Omnipotent MC Esteban: if I might also suggest, with utter humility and appropriate supplication, I believe that User:GlennBecksATool deserves some kind of special recognition (or at least lavish praise and attention) for all the work he's been putting into our Congress pages lately. He's been like a gift from The Baby Jesus for these tubes.--thisniss 01:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Also, I would like to give a Stephenographer ("WASS") template to User:Starbuck04 for his contributions to the Word page and the The Four Horsemen of the Apopcalypse and Formidable Opponent pages. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, Oh Great and Powerful MC Esteban, whose Glory we all wish to bask in (and by "your" I mean "Stephen's"). God Bless America!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) MeTube Main Page I really feel Stephen needs to be on the top somewhere, maybe just Image:StephenHeadSmall.png, also how long would it be on the front page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :I popped it in there but just as a test, it will need to be moved around, but we might can use it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:35, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I formatted it to TV-size and moved the words around, changed the color, etc, I hope I didn't ruin your idea too much!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:45, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Looks pretty cool! --MC Esteban 14:59, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :You didn't mess or shake anything up, I just wanted to make sure Our Glorious Stephen is at the top somewhere...also, I feel we might be able to make a "contest" or regular feature out of it, invite people to make 3-minute videos of their districts, or how eating AmeriCone Dream has improved their lives, etc. And give them that part of the front page and do it all the time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:06, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Whenerver you feel you are ready!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:20, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, yes, yes! MeTube is what Stephen would call it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 21 March 2007 (UTC) I CALLED IT! That is awesome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 21 March 2007 (UTC) MC Minions? Would it be helpful to have some backup for the MC biz? I noticed that the Featured Word has been up more than a week, and I'm really tempted to change it but wouldn't want to do that without talking to you first. I figure you must be swamped with work, so I wondered if there might be some times that you would like us to go ahead and roll over the FWs, etc.? I guess what I'm saying is, if you ever need the help, "I Wanna Be a Ho." --thisniss 15:15, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Please, please don't be mad at me, but I'm gonna go ahead and change it for the next one. It's an OCD thing. I can't help myself. I am still bowing, and will make all proper absolution when you return, but I just have to change it now so I can, you know, function. I am a little crazy in my head.--thisniss 00:59, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:08, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Easter I am currently working on the Easter page, and was wondering if you could create a "Behind the Bunnies" gif to put on the page? I am writing "The Story of Easter" as if it were a "Behind the Music" or "True Hollywood Story" story and want to make it look as "realistic" as possible. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:48, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Page of the Month The purpose for this is to have fewer pages for voting Page of the Year. But, Page of the Month only happens if there are at least 3 for the month, otherwise no Page of the Month.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:44, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Usernames Thanks for emailing me back. I will post the question to the admin board testing my hypothesis, I just created another account. hmmmm. :Hey, I put this question up on the Admin Board talk. I also locked the user page of that account to editing. I figured we could use the talk page for discussion if it gets too wordy for the admin board, but no need to invite vandalism on the user page itself. Anyway, I reserved it by accident - I was testing to see if I could make it a username, and it went through! So there you go. At least I won't have to worry about that any more. lol.--thisniss 17:36, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Vandal I just saw that you beat me to the revision on Talk:Main Page. Do you want the honor of meting out the swift and mighty punishment as well?--thisniss 15:23, 6 March 2007 (UTC) email check your wikiality account - I sent you a question this morning. --thisniss 15:05, 5 March 2007 (UTC) on another topic: I love the tip! My only problem is that I want to "tip" you for your general graphic godliness, and the "tip" is for specific pages only. So I have been struggling to decide which one of many is the "tip" worthy. That's like chosing which of Stephen's songs is the best. Impossible. Pages of the Month I don't know if you were going to start that, but I just wanted to let you know, for the Year End voting, a category was not voted on unless it had 3 entries. From what I remember, February 2007 only had 2 "featured" articles: Jew Testament/The Law and Wikinazi. So, I guess technically February 2007 Feature would only have 2 entries...meaning no voting again for Feature of the Month. Unless you want to do it...I'm just saying...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Official Colbert Rituals You know until I saw you editing this page, I never realized how many rituals SC has created...exfoliation, bedtime, so many more...I wonder if we have pages for all of them, or am I imagining things?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:02, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :He sure does mention exfoliation a lot. But yeah, thats a good point. He has one way of doing things, and that will never change, no matter how ridiculous amazing it is. We need a template. --Esteban Colberto 06:06, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Number of "Featured Articles" on Main Page I was once again admiring the look of the Main Page, which is awesome! when I noticed that the one "featured" article is listed again with the previous 9! I don't know when that happened, but I changed it back so there is one page that is given the left side of the "Featured" section, the previous 9 are listed at the right. The one given the left side doesn't need to be listed on the right. I forgot, where do we post that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 1 March 2007 (UTC) : I agree, the Main Page really came together and looks great IMO. Ordered but over-the-top: perfect. Anyway, what did you mean by "where do we post that?".--Esteban Colberto 05:25, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh pooh, I have been under the weather all day today, can't think/type/feel straight...where do we post the rule to clarify how that is done? Protocols?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::No problem, I understand. Yeah, it could be posted in Featured Articles/Protocol. Right now it basically just says update main page so I guess you could add more detail, but probably not necesarry. Hope you feel better soon! Btw, I'm pretty proud of us for the new main page. I hope it's working and people are clicking the links. --Esteban Colberto 05:42, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::You know, maybe someone (you, lol) could use it as a new logo?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 1 March 2007 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) I'm a n00b but my gut tells me many things i look forward to informing the world as to what my gut tells me i hate liberals and islamofascists. who are pretty much the same thing. except one has brown skin. i forget which... Tip of the Hat Thanks for the Tip of the Hat. :-) --Careax 16:34, 25 March 2007 (UTC)